Two Worlds Collide
by Fyre127
Summary: After the battle with Apophis the Kanes decide to investigate into several reports of strange and unknown magic in the Long Island area. What they find plunges them into the middle of another war, but this time they do not fight alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome every one to my first fan fiction ever. Since this is my first one, please bear with me. I have no idea at all how to run this website. So if things are a little off, it's because I'm still getting the hang of this.**

**Disclaimer: all characters that you recognize belong to Rick Riordan.**

Sadie

Sadie Kane here, you all are probably all wondering why we are making this recording. After all, we did say that we weren't making any more recordings. Well, in light of recent events, we decided that you all needed to know what is going on in the Kane world. And if you have the blood of the pharaohs, please contact us, because we could really use some help right now.

Right, I should probably tell you what's going on and stop freaking out. It all started about a month ago, when we got off of school for Christmas break. As I mentioned in the last recording, we got reports of unexplained magic in the Long Island area. Well since then we have gotten six more reports of magic, and yesterday there was a strange report were a scout swears he got run over by a tree being chased by a guy with goat legs.

All of our trainees were really curious what kind of magic could cause a tree to run like that. Truth is though, no one knows. Not even the adult magicians at the Brooklyn House know, and they've been studying spells for centuries. We had held a meeting out on the terrace the day after the last report came in, but we just couldn't agree on anything. Zia remained convinced that it must be rebel magicians and that we should send a detachment of magicians form the house of life to dispatch them. Carter, however, thought that it must be Horus or some other god. Honestly I still don't know how Carter got to that conclusion, but it's Carter, we may never know. (What Carter, it's true!)

Finally I had to speak up and put some sense into them. "Look we don't know what it is and the only way to find out is to go look for ourselves. If we send a detachment of magicians from the house of life and it turns out it's a god, then we will have angered the gods. If it's a group of rebel magicians and ignore them, then we will be letting our enemy get away. I personally think it must be something else, but the only way to know for sure is to go and look for ourselves." There was a lot of nodding and a chorus of "She's right." and "Why didn't I think of that?" Carter sighed. "Your right Sadie. The question is though, who should we take to go look." At that everyone at the table including the ankle-biters started yelling things like "Pick me, pick me!" and "I want to go!"

We eventually decided on a group of some of our best magicians in addition to Carter and myself. Walt, who in addition to being the best of our group with charms, was now an amazing magician, Zia, who was a good fighter and conveniently happened to be the eye of Ra, Jaz, our local healer, Felix, our penguin fanatic and expert on all things ice related, and Alyssa, who was studying the path of Geb the earth god and was just down right useful to have around. Especially if a building started to cave in, which seems to happen quite often around us Kanes.

"Good so we leave in the morning." Called Carter, "Meeting adjourned." Everyone left a table in a rush. They were all eager to get back to their Christmas break activities. I however, stayed behind to talk to Walt, I wanted to know his opinion on everything. Walt was standing at the balcony looking out over Brooklyn. "Some meeting." I said smiling. He didn't turn. "Yep, it seems we can't get away from trouble no matter what happens." He said sighing. "What do you mean?" I asked. I was getting worried if he meant what I thought he meant… "It just seems like this whole thing is not going to turn out well." I stared at him. Since Walt had become host to the god Anubis I had learned to take his words more seriously. "You mean this could be a trap?" I asked hesitantly. "I don't know. I just don't know." He said. He stood there or another moment then turned to leave. "I should go get ready for tomorrow." He said and left. I stood by myself looking out over Brooklyn and thinking. As much as I tried to avoid the thought a memory kept springing to the surface. The last time I had seen my mom she had made a kind of prediction. "I see murky visions of other gods and rival magic." She had said. I didn't know what it meant' but I had a feeling we were about to find out.

**Well what did you guys think? Please review and especially tell me about how I did with the characters. I want to know if I portrayed them accurately. I'll try to update as often as possible but finals are just around the corner, so I might not update for a few weeks. But I'll make it up to you guys this summer. I'll have more than enough time to update then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews. I really enjoy hearing what you all think of my story, please continue. And for all who haven't reviewed yet, please do. I really want to know what you think, don't be afraid to tell me where I can improve. Now, after my impolitely long absence, may I present the second chapter in Two Worlds Collide. **

Carter

(Thanks Sadie, now you hand the microphone.) So yah, thanks to Sadie, Brooklyn House is back in the business of finding trouble. We left the next morning for Long Island aboard Freak's new boat. Thankfully we had a spare boat after we disintegrated the last one. (Long story.) But the new one was a little less roomy. It was really only made to seat five but there were seven of us. So after a lot of fidgeting and yelling we finally settled in for what was a very uncomfortable, but mercifully short flight. Freak took off, his wings buzzing like a humming bird's, and descended into the Duat. Fog surrounded the boat the temperature dropped to well below freezing. Ghostly voices echoed through the mist.

"_I will never get used to this form of travel."_ I thought dully. The Duat has so many different layers of magic that it makes my head spin just thinking about them.

I came out of my musings with a jolt as I realized we were out of the Duat and cruising over Long Island. Sadie was up front and had preformed a locating spell. She was now staring intently at a ball of light in front of her, which kept glowing brighter and brighter with every passing second.

"Stop," Sadie suddenly shrieked. "this is about the spot that the foreign magic is in. I can't give us an exact location so we will have to spread out and look until we find it's source, ok?" Everyone nodded.

"Umm, Sadie, wouldn't it be a better idea if we go in groups of two or three. We don't exactly know what this magic is. We wouldn't want to stumble upon something we have no idea about alone and unarmed would we?" Sadie blushed. She hates it when she misses something important like that.

"Umm, yes arm up everyone and choose a partner." She said. We climbed out of the boat. There was a lot of scrambling and yelling as everyone found partners.

Then Sadie looked around and yelled, "Right, everyone got a partner? Ok, spread out and look for anything unusual or out of place."

We moved out. Sadie and her partner Walt went north; Jaz, Alyssa, and Felix went west; and Zia and I went east. Within ten minutes the forest around us was riddled with evidence of something strange happening.

"Look at this." Zia said.

I turned from my study of the raggedly torn bark of a nearby tree to see what she was looking at. Zia was kneeling on the ground pointing to a set of tracks. I stared at her. How were tracks going to help us in anyway other than to tell us that people had been here which we already knew?

She sighed exasperatedly. "Look at them Carter."

I knelt down next to her and finally saw what it was she was seeing. There were human footprints, but side by side with them were hoof prints, and running right over the top of them were the prints of a truly gigantic dog.

"How big of a dog do you think that has to be to leave that size of foot prints?" I whispered.

"I don't know." She breathed back. "But my best guess is we do not want to run into that."

I looked at the prints for a few seconds more. Then a thought dawned on me.

"Zia, how did you think to look at the ground for prints?" I asked.

She sighed. "It was part of my training as a magician of the house of life. We had to know how to demons and stuff liked that and I figured the same sort of principles applied here. It turns out I was right."

"So what now?" I asked. "Should we call the others and let them know what we've found?"

"Yah." She said distractedly. She was still busy studying the strange tracks.

I raised my walkie- talkie. "Hey Sadie?" I said into it.

Instantly Sadie responded. "What Carter?" She sounded slightly annoyed.

"We found something." I said ignoring her abrupt greeting. Sadie never seems to ever be happy to see me unless the world is caving in. (No, Sadie the world nearly ended only once. Near death experiences don't count.)

Her tone instantly changed. "Well be there in a minute."

I turned back to Zia. "Do you think we should follow those?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes," she replied "but they are heading towards were we just came from. I think we'll have more luck tracing them back." I was fine with that. I really did not want to run into that giant dog.

A few minutes later a loud rusting and muttered cursing behind us announced the arrival of my sister. I turned as Sadie was disentangling herself from a bush. Everyone else followed somewhat more silently behind her.

"So what have you found?" She asked once she was free.

"This." I said pointing at the ground.

"A rock!" She said. "You called us all here for a rock!"

"No Sadie. The ground next to the rock, there is tracks on it, and we think they belong to who ever is responsible for the magic." She came over and stared at the ground. Then she whistled.

"That is one large dog."

"I know. But Zia thinks that we will have some luck following the tracks to their source."

"Sounds good to me." Said Sadie. "None of the rest of us found anything any way."

We started off. I could tell Sadie was mad that we had found something before her, mostly because she was quite for once. She usually never shuts up. (Ouch. What did you punch me for Sadie?) But I was just glad we had found something. The months since Apophis had destroyed the earth have been kind of boring. Even though it was nice to not have constant danger hanging over our heads.

We had started to climb up hill and the evidence of magic had become even more numerous. Trees were missing bark or were hanging at odd angles and once I even thought I saw one of the trees move but that might have been a trick of the light. There was also broken armor as we climbed higher. The armor was slightly rusted but it looked like it would have been at home in the time of the Greeks. Finally we crested the hill and what I saw took my breath away.

**Cliffhanger I know. But I will try to update sooner this time. Thank you all for hanging in there with me, and don't forget to review! And I hope the spacing is better I didn't know the whole thing about spacing out dialogue. I had to have my friend, who also writes fan fictions explain it to me. Again sorry it took so long to update. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm really enjoying writing for you guys because you give such excellent feedback. Anyways here is the third chapter, I hope you guys like it.**

Carter

In the valley at the bottom of the hill was what seemed to be an enormous camp. I could see kids playing volleyball in a volleyball pit, shooting arrows in an archery range, and canoeing on a lake. Dominating the whole scene was an enormous, sky blue farmhouse. It looked to me like a pretty average summer camp, except the fact that it was the middle of winter.

"Look at their cabins." Said Jaz quietly. "I have never seen camp cabins like those before." I looked were she pointed. The camp cabins were certainly the weirdest cabins I had ever seen. Two of the cabins were built out of white stone and looked like a Greek temple. Another one of the cabins was solid gold and glinted blindingly in the mid afternoon sun. A third had smoke stacks that were belching more smoke than the biggest factory I had ever seen. What kind of camp was this?

"What now?" I whispered to Sadie. She was the leader and I was at a complete loss for what to do.

"Split up and check things out." She replied.

"That's a great idea Sadie." Said Walt. "There is only one problem."

"What's that?" Said Sadie' confused.

"That." Walt said simply, pointing to a nearby tree. I gasped and took an involuntary step back. There, curled around a tree just a few yards away was a sleeping dragon. He was snoring lightly and each time he snored a stream of smoke exited his mouth.

"We can just sneak past it." Said Sadie, though she didn't sound to convinced.

It didn't sound like the best idea but I didn't have any better ideas. So, silently as possible, we began to tip toe past the dragon. It was all going great till we got within a yard of him. The dragon gave one last giant snort and opened his eyes blearily. We all froze, hoping against hope that the dragon would not notice us. It was no use the dragon took one look at us and let out an enormous roar. Instantly the faint noise coming from the camp ceased. He roared again. Sounds of shouting and what sounded like armor clanking around began to come from the camp. The dragon roared one last time then settled back down to give us the death glare. Within a few minutes a group of kids all dressed in what looked like Greek armor were running up the hill.

"Uh-oh." I said. "This cannot be good." I raised my khopesh sword and I felty everyone around me raise their own weapons. Just a normal day in the life of the Kane's.

Within a few minutes the Greek warrior kids were upon us, but surprisingly they didn't attack. Instead thy formed a circle around us, whispering amongst themselves.

"Who are they?"

"Maybe their new demigods."

"They're sure the strangest group of demigods I have ever seen. And since when have they come in such a large group?"

Finally a tall girl with curly blond hair and stunning gray eyes stepped forward. She looked to be about sixteen or seventeen and was obviously the leader of the group.

"Who are you?" She demanded. "And how did you get in here." Sadie, of course, couldn't resist herself and stepped forward and responded.

"I'm Sadie Kane, and this is my brother Carter Kane, and these are our um... trainees. That's Walt over there." She said pointing. "Jaz over there by that tree. Alyssa, Felix, and Zia over there by my brother. And as to your second question, we walked just like any other person." The girl stared at us in disbelief and more whispering broke out amongst the ranks of the Greek kids.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." The girl finally said. "And this is Piper, Jason, Leo, Clarisse, Will, and Percy." The girl finished pointing around to different members of her group.

The guy who she had introduced as Percy came up and whispered in her ear and she whispered something back. They whispered back and forth for a few minutes more before finally coming to a decision.

"We'll take them to Chiron." She announced. "He'll know what to do."

"Woe, woe, woe." I said. "Hang on a second who is Chiron and what will he do to us?"

"Don't worry." Said the guy called Will. "Your just not like the usual campers we get so were going to take you to the camp director. Follow us." They turned around and started heading down the hill towards the big blue farm house.

"Do you think we should follow or make a break for it while we still can?" I whispered to Sadie.

"I don't think we have any other choice but to follow." She whispered back. So reluctantly we started don the hill after them, being sure to give the dragon a wide berth.

"I like you're armor." Felix called suddenly. "Way cooler than all the Egyptian stuff we have."

"Felix!" exclaimed Alyssa in a low voice while the rest of just glared at him.

"What?" Said Felix. "I just said I liked their armor. It's a lot cooler and more protective than our Egyptian stuff."

"Felix," Said Jazz "Shut up." Felix opened his mouth to protest some more but we were all saved mercifully by Annabeth announcing that we were here. We were instructed to go inside and wait in the living room for Chiron who would be along shortly.  
The living room, as it turned out, was more like a rainforest cafe than a living room. Grape vines were growing up the walls and strange masks leered at us from every corner. There was even a stuffed leopard's head. I sank dow gratefully onto one of the oddly assorted couches. This day had turned out to be a lot stranger than what I had expected, but hey, what else can you expect when us Kane's get involved.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Zia. She had sat down next to me with a particularly worried look on her face.

"Ya." I sighed. "It's just this whole mission right now feels like an accident waiting to happen, or with my luck already happened and I just don't know yet."

"Common it can't be that bad." She said bracingly. "We don't know what's going to happen. For all we know we may have just found ourselves some new allies." I sighed again.

"Your right I'm freaking myself out over something that hasn't happened yet and may never happen." She smiled and leaned into me.

"That's the spirit." She said. (What Sadie? You get to tell all your gushy stuff about you and Walt. Why can't I talk a little about Zia and I.)

Mean while the rest of our group got settled. Meaning Felix summoned a few penguins, Alyssa was looking around at all the plants growing up the walls, and Jaz was closely examining the stuffed leopard's head.

"This place is weird." I said leaning back and looking around the room. At that exact moment there was a loud roar and yelp. Jaz was cowering in the corner of the room and it didn't take long for me to realize why. The leopard head was alive. We all stared at it in horror until a calm voice spoke up from behind us.

"Ah, I see you have met Seymour."

**Sorry it takes so long to update. School homework and sports practice always get in the way. However, on the bright side this ones up, I hope you guys like it. **


End file.
